pesmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Team-Building Strategy
Team-Building Strategy Your team consists of a starting 11 outfield players and 7 substitute players. Because of the variation in player stats/skills/attributes, it is important to consider your team composition to further progress in this game and to win against other players. In the early portion of the game, team composition is less important than having good players, but later in the game team composition decision-making becomes more complex. In the early portion of the game, you will start with low-ranked (1*-2*) players with one (4*) players. At this point, there is not much to do except gain higher ranked (3* and higher) players and level up to increase the 'cost' capability of your team to ensure you can put your higher-ranked players on the team. The automatic team option is very good at this point as it maximizes the stats of your team with very little effort. As you gain new players, decision making comes down to player stats and position. The automatic team option is still good at this point as it will select the maximal stats composition possible. While it may become an issue later in the game, it is important to know where each player plays best. Ideal player positions are noted on their badges (red = best position, orange = okay position, green = non-ideal position). Depending on your players, it may be necessary to compromise and put a player in an orange position to fit some of your better players in. If you have no players that can fit that position (at least orange), consider changing your formation or using a lower-ranked badge that fits the position. Issues start to arise when you gain high level players (4* and higher) and have trained a large portion of these players. High-level 4* players can often be more useful than 5* players though their skills are often less useful 4* player C/B rank skills compared to the C/B/A rank skills of 5* players. If you have a weak 5* player, you should consider putting them on the bench just to utilize their team skill (from the bench), and have your stronger 4* badge play until you can train the 5* player up. Similarly, an ULTRA 4* player can be more useful than a 5* player due to their higher special skill level, overall stats and ability to decrease opponent player stats. Furthermore, you will likely run into the issue of players not fitting the layout of your team and that to maximize your team, you will have to change around the formation as well as players. The auto option starts becoming less useful to give you a perfect team, but can still be useful in selecting a suitable formation. Having super subs may start becoming important only if they're trained to similar levels as your starting players. A final note, players on your substitutes count towards the stats of the team. They also have an associated cost that could better be utilized for a higher-ranked player. Having four 3* players on the bench is not as good as having a 5* player on your starting 11. Category:Gameplay Guides